Hisako and Goro as hollow then meeting as arrancar
by mikerules135
Summary: this about how my two Arrancars met as hollows and then meet again as arrancars please enjoy and tell me what you think bad or good.


Hisako and Goro's

As hollows and turned into

Arrancar

This story takes place in Hueco Mundo this is about my two fraccions hisako and goro

When they were hollows and how they met each other again as arrancars enjoy.

It starts in the dessert of Hueco Mundo it shows a hollow with a green muscled body with

Bird shaped mask running just then it shows him being devoured by a skinny skeleton shaped

Arrancar (Goro)

Goro: (spits) he was nowhere tasty there's got to be

Some more delectable hollows then I could get stronger from.

Just then he hears a twig from a broken tree snap just then it shows he was

Ambushed by an arrancar just his size but it looked like shawlong qufang only with

A few minor differences (Hisako) goro throws her off only to see his arm was bleeding.

Hisako: you my friend are delish no doubt I'll get stronger from you.

Gore: just try it I would like to get to know your name but unfortunately

You won't be around long enough for me to care though I have to say your

Not that bad looking.

Hisako leaps at him and attacks with her claw but goro dodges and out of his

Arms purple spikes came out and he fires about 20 of them hisako dodges all but 7

With which she starts feeling funny and she falls down.

Hisako: Damn you what did you do to me?!

Goro: one of my gifted abilities is firing a good limited 150

Spikes out of my arms which with my choice can either poison someone

And have a quick death or I can parlays them and kill them slowly I

Want you to have the honor of being alive to see the face of your killer.

(Hisako just chuckles)

Goro: what's so funny?

Hisako: If you think I would go down that easily your wrong.

(A strong spiritual pressure knocks the spikes out as it shows

She disappears then she slashes Goro blood comes out.

Hisako: one of MY abilities is over a short period of time I adapt

To any battle or pain situation and instantly become use to it so

While you were gloating I had already gotten used to your little pins.

Goro: not bad what's your name?

Hisako: the name pal is Hisako your?

Goro: Goro charmed you know you're my type of Hollow listen

I'm gonna go ahead and let you live so we can fight again only the next time the difference will be that we will both be arrancars.

Hisako: I look forward to it until then try not to get killed.

(About 2 months has passed since then and in the palace Las Noches it shows Sosuke

Aizen with the Hogyoku as it shows in an encased glass box it shows a human mummy looking

Figure inside.

Just then it shows Yammy and Ulquiorra Schiffer walk in the room

Aizen: ah Yammy I was hoping to tell you sooner but our latest sister is ready to be your subordinate

Yammy: yeah I just hope this one isn't a bit of ass like the current one I have.

Ulquiorra: Lord Aizen just when will the time be to begin our mission.

Aizen: soon Schiffer in exactly a 3 weeks time until then relax besides the percentage so far with

The Hogyoku it is at 70% so all is going smoothly now then.

(He places the Hogyoku in a small opening in the glass box as he touches it a dark

Energy enters the Hogyoku and a bright light fills the room as it the box bursts open and

And the mummy figure shows a teenage purple haired pale skinned arrancar with a comb like piece of

Her mask left.

Aizen: Would you mind telling us your name new sister?

Hisako: Hisako… Hisako Qufang.

Aizen: ah so you're the related to Shawlong excellent well then rise Hisako.

Hisako gets up still in aw about her new human form but just then she turns slightly red.

(A green uniformed arrancar hands her a pair of clothes)

Hisako: thanks um where exactly can I?

Aizen: there is a changing room right there beside

My 2 friends there.

Later with hisako fully dressed and brought up to speed on ranks

And such she meets yammy.

Yammy: so you're my new subordinate huh?

Hisako: uh yeah I guess nice to meet yo-

Yammy grabs her shirt and holds her up to the wall

Listen up girl let's just get one thing straight here you are not my

Friend you are my subordinate and as such you will speak when I fuckin

Want you to speak got it?!

(Hisako gulps)

Just then it shows Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra: Yammy don't be a fool she's new she's still getting used to

Things put her down.

Yammy: yeah yeah nothing personal Hisako ok just how I deal with new subordinates.

(Hisako sweating a bit)

Yammy: why don't you meet your other partner while Ulquirra and I do a mission together?

I'll be back shortly ok?

Hisako: okay sir.

Hsiako: walks in yammy's area and sees a green haired teen arrancar

Lying on the floor.

Hisako: um hi I'm hisako I guess will be working together.

Just then the arrancar gets up and fires a cero at her.

Which since there near the sand like area gets her outside?

Hisako: What the Hell was that about you bastard?!

Goro: don't you remember me cutie?

Hisako looks confused

Goro: fine hold on maybe this will jog your memory.

Goro pulls out his zanpaktou and does a stance.

Goro: Annhalilte Bamboo.

It shows his realeased form where half of his face is skeleton

And his right arm has spikes coming out of it.

Hisako: Goro?

Goro: that's right cutie you know you look hotter than ever as an

Arrancar then you were as a hollow. (Me-ow)

Hisako: Flattered as I am what why did you just attacking me you ass?!

Goro: don't you remember I told you the next time we fight would be as arrancars and by the way I became one first so ha!

Hisako: well I wouldn't mind a practice dummy

She pulls out her zanpaktuo and does a stance.

Obliterate Zetsumeiryu!

It shows her released form as shawlong qufang's but

Wearing a gas mask like area covering her entire mouth like the ninjas wear.

Hisako: so why don't we get started.

Goro fires his spikes but hisako disappears and goro looks around only to find her coming out of the ground she slashes him but goro gets through the pain

Goro: Damn it! Try this on for size his speed increases and out of multiple tiny holes out of his body comes out cero blasts only twice as fast thanks to his increased speed Hisako taking damage raises her claw and rips open a dark tiny hole she leaps in and appears right behind Goro (shocked)

Hisako with some might opens her gas mask like are and out her mouth comes a deadly like gas that induces illusions Goro attacks a red pillar mistaking it for hisako eventually the two of them are bloody and tired.

Goro: Not bad Hisako you're all right.

Hisako: thanks you too plus (she puts her hand under his chin

And leans in kissing him goro confused but enjoying the moment of their lips

Meeting each other hisako pulls them apart and rubs his chin) you're not that bad looking yourself as an arrancar.

Goro: uh so do you want to get something to eat?

Hisako: sure but first I have to meet my brother we haven't seen each other

In so long.

Goro: Great see ya then.

Hisako meets her brother in a hallway and they start catching up.

Shawlong: so have you met your superior?

Hisako: yeah I also met my partner.

(She space out for a minute remembering the kiss)

Shawlong: I know I was there so do you want to tell me what

The kiss was about?

Hisako: ok don't judge me I don't do that with every guy it's just I kinda

Like him is all it's just a crush ok but it'll go away I mean we both hit on people

Except he hits on girls and I hit on guys that's all.

Shawlong: all right but listen I-

Just then it shows the arrancar Luppi and Goro rushing towards them

Goro: hey guys Lord Aizen wants to see all arrancar in the throne room

Ulquiorra and Yammy have returned from their mission.

Luppi: my my and who my dear shawlong is your adorable friend here she's

Quite a looker (winks at Hisako)

Hisako: you're not my type creep.

Shawlong: and she is my little sister.

Luppi: oh my apologizes.

Goro glares at him

Goro: anyway we should get going.

All 4 of them disappear and shortly enter the room seeing all 80 of there

Brothers and sisters and it shows yammy with one arm being the fact the other one

Cut off and Ulquiorra calm and cool.

Ulquiorra: we have returned lord Aizen.

Aizen: welcome back Ulquiorra, Yammy now why don't you show what happened in the world of the living here with your 40 brothers and sisters.

That is the end but more to come in which the rescue for orhime.


End file.
